The present invention relates to a movable mechanism for using with an electrical apparatus to be dissipated by a heat-dissipating device installed in the movable mechanism, and more particularly to a movable mechanism for using with a systemic host.
A heat-dissipating device is an essential accessory device for a systemic host, because it can assure that the systemic host is operated at a normal temperature to avoid the systemic host crashing due to high temperature. Thus, the heat-dissipating device is very important for the systemic host such as a server that has to be operated for a long time and cannot be rashly shut down. If the heat-dissipating device is broken down, they should be easily replaced or repaired when the systemic host is at a normal working status. Therefore, an ideal heat-dissipating device could be repaired and maintained without disassembling the systemic host and be proceeded by hot swap to avoid the systemic hot shutting down.
However, the typical heat-dissipating device is fixed in the interior of the systemic host, which resulting in the maintaining difficulties. Thus, once the heat-dissipating device is out of order, e.g. the heat-dissipating fan is broken down, the systemic host has to be disassembled for replacing the unit. Furthermore, for system security consideration, the systemic host has to be shut down before disassembling. Therefore, it is really inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a movable mechanism without taking additional space to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a movable mechanism of a heat-dissipating device for easy maintaining without shutting down the systemic host.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose a movable mechanism of a heat-dissipating device for reducing the maintaining time and cost.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to propose a movable mechanism of a heat-dissipating device for proceeding the hot swap while the heat-dissipating device is broken down.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a movable mechanism for using with an electrical apparatus, in which the electrical apparatus has a casing having a receptacle for mounting therein the movable mechanism, to be dissipated by at least one heat-dissipating device installed in the movable mechanism. The movable mechanism includes a housing pivotally connected to the electrical apparatus in receptacle and having a slit for replaceably inserting therein the at least one heat-dissipating device.
Certainly, the movable mechanism can further comprise at least one connector electrically connected to the electrical apparatus for connecting a corresponding connector of the at least one heat-dissipating device to be power-supplied by the electrical apparatus.
Certainly, the electrical apparatus can be a systematic host or a server.
Preferably, the housing is pivotally connected to the electrical apparatus in the receptacle by a pivot.
Certainly, the housing can include two cages connected in series, each of which has a heat-dissipating device slit for replaceably inserting therein a corresponding heat-dissipating device.
Certainly, the housing can be fixed in the electrical apparatus by screwing or by buckling at a closed status.
Certainly, the heat-dissipating device can be a heat-dissipating fan. The heat-dissipating device can be replaced by a hot swap process.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provides an electrical apparatus having a casing having a receptacle for mounting therein a movable mechanism having a housing having a slit for replaceably inserting therein at least one heat-dissipating device for dissipating the electrical apparatus.
Certainly, the movable mechanism can further comprise at least one connector electrically connected to the electrical apparatus for connecting a corresponding connector of the at least one heat-dissipating device to be power-supplied by the electrical apparatus.
Certainly, the electrical apparatus can be a systematic host or a server.
Preferably, the housing is pivotally connected to the electrical apparatus in the receptacle by a pivot.
Certainly, the housing can include two cages connected in series, each of which has a heat-dissipating device slit for replaceably inserting therein a corresponding heat-dissipating device.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, there is provides a movable mechanism for using with an electrical apparatus to be dissipated by plural heat-dissipating devices installed in the movable mechanism. The movable mechanism includes plural cages connected in series and pivotally connected to the electrical apparatus, each of the cages has a slit for replaceably inserting therein a corresponding heat-dissipating device.